Love Anthology
by Eiji-san
Summary: She used to despise him, she wanted him to go away from her life, yet now whenever she saw him, she feels... happy. [Collections of One-Shots] [Ratings vary each chapters] [M-Rated]
1. The Aftermath

**The Aftermath  
** **Chapter Rating: K+**

"One, Two!"  
"Cheers!"

Cue the music, the whole hall suddenly got lively as spotlights began to envelop the beautiful night sky. They have made it. _They've actually made it._

After the whole Central ordeal and the Dark Age of Tootsuki, things are starting to get livelier now after Souma and The Rebels finally managed to take down Central's rule over Tootsuki, change the minds of many students to join them against Central, and return the position of Headmaster from Azami back to Senzaemon.

Never there was any party so terrific here in Tootsuki, not because of the Strict curriculum, but now… things are different.

The ones hosting the party is none other than The Elite Ten. No, not the old one, The _New_ Elite Ten.

After finally working their way up, they reached the finals where The Rebels would have to face against The First and The Second Seat of The E10, as they are the only surviving members of The Central Side. However, as with The Central, The Rebels also only had two remaining members left to face off against the Ultimate Opponent.

The Redhead Chef, Yukihira Souma and The God's Tounge, Nakiri Erina were to face off against Tsukasa Eishi and Kobayashi Rindou on a two-versus-two battle.

It was a close-call battle, one wrong move and they are _out._ However, Souma and Erina managed to greatly improve their teamwork on the fly as if their minds are synchronized with each other. Souma wants this, Erina will do it for him. Erina wants something, Souma will spontaneously gives it to her.

With that they won the fierce battle and gained the Nickname, _Invincible Duo_ , due to their great synchronization in their moves whenever they're paired on a tag Shokugeki.

Back to present day, the Rebels, all of them, have graduated and continued towards The 2nd Year. The whole 1st years are here, including the ones that had their mind changed after witnessing Central's defeat. Some have even managed to graduate themselves.

Although the party's mostly geared towards the Rebels.

"I'm so glad…" The Blue-haired girl said as she wiped her eyes. "Why are you crying?" Sakaki said as she handed Megumi a pack of tissue.

"B-Because, if we had lost the Regiment de Cuisine, everyone… everyone will…" She stuttered as she still cried her happiness tears. "There, there. Most importantly everything's all out of the way now. It has passed, the hellish final exam has finished." Yoshino calmed the seemingly gracious Megumi.

"Unbelievable, huh?" The Italian chef, Takumi said as he handed a drink to Megumi.

"It's mostly thanks to those two. Without them we probably won't be able to attend this party tonight, let alone step inside this Academy ever again." The Meat-themed Chef, Mito Ikumi said.

"Hey don't say scary stuff like that, but now that you mention it, it is because of those two." Yoshino responded to Ikumi's sentence.

"Speaking of them, where are they? Haven't seen them since the party started." Marui asked.

"Well… who cares? Knowing **(hic)** them… they are probably somewhere… **(hic)** private…" Megumi suddenly exclaimed whilst having her face redder and redder every second. "What? What happened, Tadokoro-san?" Takumi suddenly bursts before he realized that he just gave her a Wine.

"Has she really been this intolerant to Alcohol?" Isami asked one of her friends, to which both of them responded with a nod.

* * *

Whilst staring to the moonlight, Nakiri Erina found herself unable to take her eyes off the beautiful night sky up to the point of not noticing someone walking closer to her.

"Yo, Nakiri!" A familiar voice called out to her, she immediately turned her head in response to his voice.

"Yukihira-kun." She responded softly to his call. "What're you doing here? All alone in the balcony by yourself. It's dangerous, you know?"

"And how does that concern you?"

"A Guy might come and hit on you."

"Like what you're doing right now?" She asked teasingly. "Haha, maybe you're right." He chuckled.

Ever since the regiment de cuisine, Souma and Erina's relationship is getting closer than ever. Although, Erina is still and probably will not admit that Souma's cooking is good, and Souma is also still trying his better than best to please her tounge. Their relationship is not antagonistic anymore, not like what it used to.

"What about you? You're not going to chat or play around with Polar Star?" She asked him, before he takes a seat right in front of her. "Nah, I could do that later. I prefer talking to you first, you're pretty nice to talk with after all." He replied.

Erina blushed lightly at his statement, but still maintains her cool. "Oh, so you think of me only as a talking friend, huh?"

He just chuckled at her statement, "No, of course not. Maybe I took the wrong choice of words. Sorry, I meant that I prefer talking to you because it's more fun to talk to you. That's all."

"Hmph, talking your way out doesn't solve all of this, Yukihira-kun." She said cockily, which made Souma slightly worried. "Oh, come on Nakiri. I said sorry, didn't I?"

She got a pretty good giggle out of his reaction. "I was just kidding, dummy."

Although Souma and Erina got off in a pretty rocky start, they eventually come together and fixed their relationship that was broken from the start. Mainly cause of Souma's attitude, which at first made Erina annoyed. But now, whenever he put up that cocky attitude of his, instead of getting annoyed, it made Erina… happy? Heartwarmed? It's very complicated, she doesn't even know what she feel.

To tell the truth, she started feeling this way ever since they shared a moment in that train. Whilst chewing on a salmon roe, Souma jokingly stated that the night sky, which she tought was beautiful, looked like a salmon. If that was the old Erina, she would probably snap at him and called him an idiot, but she felt differently that time.

Until then, she always put up with Souma's attitude, but right then, she didn't feel that way, instead… she didn't feel displeased, even in the slightest.

"Hey, Nakiri." He called out to her. "What is it?"

"Care to go for a friendly shokugeki? Just you and me? Maybe in my room, if you want to."

"Mhm, what about we invite the whole Polar Star as well, to show that I am better than you." She replied. "Hey, but I said just the two of us."

Erina always find it amusing to see his reaction, and she is not going to stop teasing him whenever she feels like it.

* * *

In the distance, a man once known as the successor of The Nakiri line is standing, looking over the big party that he will never be able to attend.

Formerly known as Nakiri Azami, he has just reverted his name back to Nakamura after Senzaemon officially kicked him from the Nakiri family.

Suddenly, a rustle from the grass could be heard behind him.

"Huh, I thought that The Headmaster should attend the big party." He said with his usual sinister voice.

"What are you doing here?" Senzaemon said with a gruff voice. Azami didn't respond, instead he looked over the party while a faint but honest smile found its way to his face.

He turned around, ignoring his father-in-law and making his way towards where he last parked his car.

"You didn't answer my question." Senzaemon called him once again, demanding an answer this time. "Is it wrong for the former Headmaster to look over his students?"

"You had only been one for less than a year."

Ignoring his father-in-law's sentence, he glanced over his shoulder to look once more.

"Yukihira Souma… He is… No, every single one of them. The 92nd Generation, they all have a bright future in front of them… And it's your job to keep it that way… Father."

"Don't worry, I won't screw it up like you did."

"Farewell, you may never see me again in your life. Also take care of my daughter and… my _future son-in-law._ "


	2. Confession

**Confession  
** **Chapter Rating: T**

 _What are we?_

That is one question that Nakiri Erina always wanted to hear the answer for. For us, it may not make sense. But for her, it's a question that will always keep her awake at night.

I am mentioning about that Man's relationship with her. Yukihira Souma, the redhead chef.

It has been awhile since they started their 2nd year, and it has also been awhile since their relationship got closer. But no matter what happened, Souma and Erina's relationship has been… stagnant, to say the least.

What are they? Friends? Rivals? Not enemies that's for sure.

Sure, they like to be alone with each other ocassionally, but that's because Souma always dragged her to a Shokugeki, or maybe some taste-testing which always ended up in Erina almost puking whenever he mentioned about his 'creations'.

Even Erina doesn't know how she feels towards the redhead.

It's like she always feel her heart beat faster whenever he's in a room with her. Not in a bad way, though. She feels slightly joyed in fact. However, whenever he's talking with another girl she felt… weird. It feels like she doesn't want him to go, especially towards other girls.

 _Is this feeling what they call love?_

She shook her head whenever she had that kind of thought. There's no way that she would feel that way towards him, right? But no matter how much she denies it, she never stopped blushing whenever the man praised her or compliment her. That goes to show how much she likes being with him.

There's no way she could hold on to these feelings for much longer.

She has to. She has to tell him her real feelings, all of them. But… easier said than done. Erina never had any experiences with Romance, sure she likes to read Romance Manga, but that's a whole different story. Real Life is so much different.

 _But no matter what…_

* * *

Today is just like every other days. Lessons, cooking practice, more lessons. It's almost certain that this day will probably end like any other days.

Nakiri Erina was just walking down the hallways before the Man named Yukihira Souma called out to her.

"Yo, Nakiri!" He called with his usual upbeat tone.

"Ah, Yukihira-kun. What is it?"

"Nothing, actually. Just feeling like calling you." He said non-chalantly. Erina, slightly annoyed at his attitude, just sighed and accepted his usual behaviour. "Listen here, Yukihira-kun, if you—"

"Ah, I just remembered! I have to go grab some ingredients for the Dorm. We're running dry."

"Already? But we just bought some ingredients a few days ago." Erina said. "Yeah, apparently the party few days prior drained every last bit of ingredients on the kitchen…"

"So? What is it to me?" Erina asked. "Well… I was wondering if you would want to come—"

"Sorry, but I don't think I could—" She said before being cut off. "But I heard that Manga that you like to read is getting a new volume, and it's pretty much on sale right now."

Hearing that makes Erina slightly annoyed by the fact that he knew exactly her weakness, yet happy to know that she could finally continue reading the Manga after Megumi ran out of Volumes.

"A-All right. I'll come… I guess…" Erina said quietly before Souma grinned at the sight.

"So, right after bell?" She asked. "Right after bell."

The Bell comes by so quickly as Erina quickly got out of her seat and told Hisako to go back earlier as she had another thing to do.

Erina immediately ran into the Entrance to see Souma already waiting for her with his bike.

"Never seen you so tired before, so what's the rush?" Souma asked teasingly. "Oh, quiet you."

Souma chuckled at her response before handing her a helmet and putting one for himself as well. Erina took a good look at his bike and noticed that it's not the same one as he previously like to ride.

"Had a change of bike I see." She stated. "Haha, you noticed? I had a few extra cash enough to buy me this bike, thanks to Mimasaka's acquintances." He said.

Souma and Erina get on the bike and Souma started the engine before accelerating and leaving the Area of Tootsuki.

* * *

 _Just great._

Souma had just bought all of the needed ingredients and Erina had already bought her favorite Shoujo Manga. But it had to rain.

 _It just had to rain._

Erina cursed the weather for giving them a very uncomfortable time.

"Tell me why do I have to park my bike far away from the shop again." Souma muttered frustatingly, cursing his own carelessness. Even though he noticed that the sky is getting darker.

Now both of their clothes are wet. And Souma can't help but to notice Erina's undergarments showing through her wet clothes. Despite this, Souma still tried to avert his attention to somewhere else.

But it's not like Erina didn't notice as well. She noticed that Souma averted his gaze to somewhere else as soon as he saw her see-through wet clothes, and she can't help but to blush at it.

But at the same time, this is also a great chance! They're currently alone now, no one as far as eyes can see, probably indoors. A perfect time to confirm her feelings towards him…

"U-Uhm…" She breaks the silence by calling him. "Y-Yukihira-kun…"

"Wh-what is it, Nakiri?" He said, stuttering, either because of the cold or because of his embarassment.

Oh, and also, this is the first time that Souma has ever gotten embarassed by seeing her. He never noticed this before, but she has… some nice womanly curves.

"D-D-Do you have someone you l-like?" She asked it! She finally asked it!

"Eh?"

Regret comes sooner than later. _'What am I even saying?!'_ Erina mentally cursed herself for asking something that embarassing out of the blue.

"Uh… Y-yeah… um… How do I say this… I never really focus on romance or something like that, I always focus more on cooking, so… I never had time for romance or to go out with someone for that matters." He explained.

Hearing it made one side of Erina happy, because she could actually snatch him all for herself, but the other feeling conflicted because she is afraid that Souma will not accept her as a woman.

Without her realizing it, a bit of tear fell onto her face.

"N-Nakiri? You crying?" He asked, a bit surprised. "N-No! It's just… a raindrop!" She said, trying to cover the fact as she looked away from him.

"No! I am most certain that you just cried!" He turned her face around to face him. He saw a face that is red, but not from blush, from emotions.

"Just tell me, did I make you cry?" He asked as soon as he saw her red face.

Erina didn't say anything, but before Souma could call her out, she put both of her hands in his cheeks. "N-Nakiri?"

Without hesiation, she closen the gap from her mouth to his, and took his first kiss, as well as giving hers. Erina's mind is scattered, she couldn't think straight. She doesn't care if someone saw them right there.

They departed from the kiss a few seconds later.

"Nakiri…"

Erina quickly grasped the situation and blush suddenly comes to her face upon realization. "Ah, Um… Nothing! Just let's go and…"

Before Erina could walk away, Souma pulled her and landed his lips once again in hers.

And once again, Erina didn't resist, instead, she gives in to his lips. His tounge moves around inside her as they make out in the middle of the rain. "Nakiri…"

"Call me Erina, Souma." They continued kissing, not caring about the world before a minute passed like a second.

"Erina, I love you." He said. "I love you too, Souma."

Another five minutes passed like a mere five seconds, as they let go of each others' lips.

Souma chuckled, "You know, My old man ever said that to become a great chef, you need to find a woman that you will devote your cooking to. And I've found her." He said. "It must be fate." She replied.

"Now... Nakiri Erina, would you go out with me?" He asked her. She giggled and said, "Aren't we already going out?" She teased.

* * *

"I guess the rain's not going to let up anytime soon." Erina said as she looked up to the still gray sky. "It might be morning by the time the rain let up." Souma responded.

"Until then…" Erina said before pointing towards a nearby hotel that looked like a love hotel. "…Should we settle in?"

* * *

 _On that day… Their thread of fates… interwined._


	3. Their First Time

**Their First Time  
** **Chapter Rating: M (WARNING)**

"Shall we settle in?" Those were the words that Souma heard before he could even speak anything and got his hand pulled by his own beloved. He literally has his mind in scatter by that time, due to the excessive amount of power he needs to comprehend Erina's sentence.

Once they reached the bedroom, it's when his mind finally responded and he got a clear realization of his current situation. Erina had motioned him to go take a bath first, which he did, and now he's clearly nervous of what's going to happen from now.

It's not like he isn't interested in these kinds of things, in fact, he has ever (albeit accidentally) found his father's old porn mags, and out of his little middle school going-puberty curiosity, he took a read from it.

Although, he always set those matters aside in order to focus more on his cooking ability.

"Why are we here again?" He started to wonder how the heck did he even accepted her invitation in the first place. He may have played it cool in front of her, but he's secretly shaking inside. Souma is that type of guy who no matter the situation he's in, he will always be optimistic.

Right now, Erina is taking a bath and a slight bit of her silhouette could be seen through the bathroom door. The sounds of water that trickled down her body and her hum, Souma can't help but to think that it's hot and slowly, his _little Souma_ rose from its slumber and got harder as I write this paragraph.

He tried to calm down the best he can. "It will definitely happen, right?" He asked himself in his thought. "But, what if she's just playing with me?" He asked again.

"Ah, but we kissed, so… I guess not. Yup, this is serious. I have to prepare my heart first…" As he is reassuring himself, he didn't realize the sound of the bathroom door opening.

"I-I'm done…"

Souma literally can't believe what he saw. He's actually looking at _that_ Nakiri Erina, only draped in wet towel (although he's also wearing one), in front of him. _Him from two years ago will never believe that his own examinator is going to be his girlfriend._

Her magnificent body, plus her shy posture only adds to her seductiveness.

"D-Don't gawk at me for too long…" She said shyly, "Ah! S-Sorry." Souma suddenly averted his gaze, also hiding his slight blush.

Not long after that, Erina took a seat besides him. "Souma…" She said before leaning more towards him. Her call made Souma return his gaze towards her, to which he sees Erina closer than before. "Do you… dislike my body?" She asked.

"N-No! It's just…" He can't bring himself to complete his sentence, since he's also a bit nervous himself. Erina, however, find his reaction slightly amusing.

"This may be the first time that I've ever seen you like this." She said. "Sorry to change your view on me…"

"It's okay, in fact…" She leaned in forward to kiss him. "…I like it this way." She said with a seductive tone.

* * *

"E.. Erina…" Souma said between breaths as he felt his _junior_ throbbing everytime Erina moved her tounge while sucking his cock.

Erina is currently sitting with her knees bent backwards in order for her to please her sweetheart. Who would've thought that Nakiri Erina has this naughty side to her?

She took his cock out of her mouth and started licking the shaft and sometimes teasing the tip as well. Judging from Souma's reaction, he's completely drowned in pleasure as _The God's Tounge_ is pleasing him. "Well, it's not fair that I'm the only one feeling good, right?" He suddenly grabbed her and threw her to the bed.

He positioned himself below her and faced her now drenched pussy, as well as making Erina face his shaft that's getting harder by the second.

"S-Souma!" She yelped at his sudden change from his embarassed self back to his usual dominant self. Before Erina could complain, she suddenly felt a sudden surging sensation on her crotch, Souma's tounge is now entering her pussy.

"W-Wait! I—Hyyahhn!" She moaned as pleasure started to engulf her as Souma moved his tounge inside her. Not wanting to lose, She took his cock once again and licked it harder and rougher than before.

She could feel his tounge stopped for a split second due to his sudden pleasure, but conitnued it as if nothing happened.

Both of them are already drenched in sweat.

"No! No! Please!" She exclaimed as her climax is getting closer, faster than his. "So-Souma! Hyaaahn!" She stopped her licking and moaned harder as she came first before he could.

"Erina, you just…" Souma said with his face drenched in her _love juices_.

"Haah… haah… That feels much better than doing it yourself…" She speaks between breath, not realizing that she had spilled the beans. "Woah, wait… yourself?"

"Eh? N-No! That's not—" She stopped as Souma hugged her from behind. "Come on… tell me."

She confessed that she liked to imagine… things. Sometimes before bed, or after. Whenever she masturbate, she always think about one person only. _Him._

"I never knew that Nakiri Erina is this naughty of a girl!" He exclaimed as he suddenly tackled Erina and is now on top of her, both facing each other.

He suddenly sucked on one of her nipples and started biting on it. "Hhyaahn!" Erina can't stop her moaning as Souma got rougher and rounger as each moans escaped her mouth.

Erina also noticed that his cock is basically waiting for her to give the signal.

"S-Souma… Please…" She begged him. "…Your cock." She continued as she opened the doors towards her virginity, offering him to take it and mark her his.

"Erina…" He slowly inserted his cock inside her. As the tip breaches her insides, a little bit of blood suddenly splattered around Souma and her tights.

"Erina, are you okay?" He asked, with a worried look on his face. She cupped his cheeks and assured him that she's okay. "I-I'm okay… Just be gentle." Souma slowly pushed his cock inside her, as well as keeping sure that she doesn't feel any pain while doing so.

Slowly, but surely, Souma's manhood finally entered her deepest parts. She winched slightly from the pain, but still keeps a straight face in front of him. "You can move now…"

Souma started slowly, in and out of her. He quickened his pace as time goes on, in order to make Erina used to the feeling.

Eventually, Souma moves in a steady rate.

Erina moaned rythmitically as he moved inside her. Although, her moans got louder as Souma quickened his pace once more as he's getting closer to climax.

"E-Erina, I'm going to—"

Erina could feel his shaft getting harder before trying to pull out of her, not wanting to make her pregnant. Erina, without hesitation, suddenly put Souma in a leg lock before pulling his body back towards her, forcing him to release his load all inside her.

"E-Erina! Ugh!" He finally came inside her.

"Aah… Haa… So warm…" She moaned before letting Souma go from her lock. "Erina, Why did you…"

"Ah!" Erina suddenly came into realization before she hid her face with one of the pillows and looked away from him. "S-Sorry!" She exclaimed.

"I… I just…" She said nervously, afraid that Souma dislikes her now. "No, it's okay. It's just… I'm just surprised, that's all."

"It was just… reflex." She explained. "Reflex?"

"As soon as you pulled out, my mind suddenly thought of you leaving me… I don't want that." She said. "You know that I'll never do that, right?" He said as he patted her head.

"Though, if you does get pregnant…" He said. "… I'll surely take responsibility." He continued.

 _Erina blushed._

Souma got up and take a good look outside and noticed that the rain is still going pretty strong. "It seems that the rain will really let up in the morning. We should really—" He stopped as Erina tackled him back on top of the bed and is now on top of him.

"Erina?"

"Don't think of ever taking a rest tonight, Souma…" She said seductively as she kissed him and started rubbing her pussy with his dick. Souma then realized that he will really _not_ getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

"I'm even more surprised about this side of you."

Erina and Souma are now inside the bathtub, taking bath together because they literally got dirty after all that steaming _things_ they've done.

The time is now around 4 AM and both of them are going to get ready before going back home, not forgetting to take a quick nap of course.

"Souma…" She said while sleeping next to him, facing him. "Hm?"

"I love you, darling."

Souma chuckled. "I love you too."


	4. Keeping it Hidden

**Keeping it Hidden  
** **Chapter Rating: T**

"Yo, Nakiri!" The Familiar redheaded chef called out to the blonde chef known as _The God's Tongue_ before taking a seat besides her.

"It seems that we're besides each other again today." He continued teasing her, which he always found amusing. "Shut up, Yukihira. You're ruining my concentration, I can't focus on my study here." She responded with her usual sharp tone.

"But don't you like it if I'm here?" He teased her, which almost gained him a smack on his face.

"Wha— No Way!" She exclaimed, before they got a glare from the teacher and their classmates, forcing them both to be quiet.

They are known by everyone in Tootsuki, —despite being the same two people who defeated Central and restored the reign Tootsuki once had—, as the chefs that never **by any means never** get along with each other.

For everyone, whenever they meet, it will be another fight and possibly a quarrel that fortunately never lead to a Shokugeki that could possibly break the balance in Tootsuki.

People already get used to it though. They know that Souma and Erina never get along in any of the classes, yet that Yukihira boy always teases her, sometimes even borderline flirting in public. It has been a daily occurences in Tootsuki's 2nd year life.

 _Only for everyone else…._

Souma and Erina also knew that everyone thinks that they never get along, but that's not more than a mere façade that they put up to avoid any unwanted attention and possible outbreak.

Souma and Erina is going out.

They never tell anyone about it, not Erina's cousin, Alice, not Erina's Grandfather, Senzaemon, not The Polar Star, not Souma's Father, Jouichiro, no one knows… yet.

"S-Souma…" Erina is so close to moaning after Souma sucked on her neck and left her with a slight pink hickey. "Erina…" He said as he smells her hair. "You smell so good…"

"P-Pervert…" She said, blushing from his statement. Though, Erina, despite hating his pervertedness and flirting around her in front of everyone else, always enjoys Souma's dirty talk and flirts and secretly got happy whenever he does it.

After some more kisses and flirts, Erina finally come clear. "Souma… isn't it painful for you?" She asked. "Painful?" He asked, wondering what she meant by that particular word. "You know, keeping this relationship hidden from everyone else."

Souma chuckled, "Weren't you the one who wants to keep it from everyone else?"

"I did, but… that's because I'm afraid that the School will go after you."

"You mean the whole Male Student Body?"

"Y-Yeah…"

Souma smiled, knowing that his girlfiend actually does it for him. "But if everyone knows that we're dating, wouldn't the female student body go after you too?"

"What? What do you mean by that?" She wondered why he would say such a thing. "Hey, I'm popular with the girls too, you know?" He teased.

"No, you're not."

He just chuckled, before being followed by her giggle. He just love these moments, and he for sure will not let anyone ruin it. "But, if we keep this up, wouldn't one of them finally realize?"

"If that happens, I will take responsibility."

"Like what?" She teased him now. "Like… Hm… I'll take them one by one on a Shokugeki!"

"Even if that Shokugeki could end up in you getting expelled?" She continued. "What? Come on, do you really think I will lose?"

She giggled at his behaviour, it's just like the Souma she always knew and love. He is always over-confident in his cooking skills, but that's just the way he is. If it wasn't for that, he would probably never reach this point in Tootsuki, let alone enrolling in it.

Because his enrollment is indirectly a result of his over-confident-ness.

"We should really go back to Polar Star. I hope everyone's not suspicious of us yet." Erina said, prompting both of them to go home. "Don't worry, even if they knew, I doubt they will go around and tell everyone else. They're great people and I believe them."

She smirked, "Point taken."

* * *

 **2 Months Later**

"Wait, who's having a Shokugeki, again?" Erina asked to her aide, Hisako after she said a familiar name of that the redhead having a Shokugeki against someone that her name she doesn't even care.

"Y-Yes, Yukihira Souma and a 1st year, The President of The newly established Ramen Club."

"A First Year challenging someone who defeated the previous First Seat? How brave, and foolish." She muttered the last sentence, although not silent enough to be inaudible. "I believe he challenged Yukihira because of a critique that he gave him the other day about his ramen being 'not a proper ramen'."

"So that caused the 1st year to rage and challenge Yukihira?" Erina sighed. "We just got back from Summer Vacation and immediately?" She muttered silently.

"Pardon me?" Hisako asked due to not hearing Erina's sentence. "Nothing, where's the Shokugeki being held?"

"Hall B."

"Hisako, call a Car and let's head there… and while you're at it, call the Judges."

"What for, Erina-sama?"

"I'm taking over the Shokugeki."

 **(At Hall B)**

"The theme is of course, Ramen!" The Announcer said with much enthusiast. "Wait. Where're the judges?" Souma asked, wondering the reason on why the judges table is empty. "Who cares, just cook, or perhaps you're too scared, senpai?" The bastard said with a smug grin on his face.

"Nope, not at all." He quickly began on his cooking afterwards.

During the middle of their match, the judge finally came and there are… only one?

"Nakiri Erina?!" The whole audience gasped, clearly surprised on why… why on earth The God's Tongue is here?

"Erina?" Souma silently muttered, while looking at his girlfriend from his booth. She smiled at him, as if telling him to win this match. Souma smirked and began cooking with more passion now.

Souma finished first, of course, he is known as one of the fastest cook in Tootsuki after all. As soon as Erina tasted his dish, a sudden surge of pleasure and tastiness suddenly engulfed her whole body. Erina needs no explanation, his dish is perfect— no, as Souma said, there are no perfect cooking, a dish could continually develop to the point of being impossibly more delicious that its original recipe.

"As expected of The Rebels' Leader." She said simply. Souma smirked, "Aren't you gonna say it's delicious?" He teased. "Never in a million years, Yukihira."

"I figured."

Their conversation lasted short as the 1st year suddenly finished his dish and is preparing it to Erina. "Now, decide which is better, Nakiri-senpai!" The bastard said with his cocky smile.

Erina tasted it, and felt a nice taste, everything… all of the ingredients are perfectly cooked and cared, creating a delicacy amongst ramen, but…

"… It lacked something. The Ingredients and the dish itself is quite the delicacy, but it's still lacking something in comparison to Yukihira Souma's ramen dish. The taste, after tasting it some more, is starting to feel bland."

The 1st year is shocked, how could it be—?

"I told you, didn't I? Your Ramen is not an actual Ramen." Souma said, now he's feeling a bit of a déjà vu after he said that, suddenly remembering his similar sentence to Ikumi during his first ever Shokugeki.

"A Chef that can't take criticism, shouldn't even be a chef in the first place." The only judge said to the 1st year.

"Now, with that…" She was just reaching for the button to declare Souma's victory, but then interrupted by a chuckle.

"What is it?" She looked at Souma's opponent once again.

"I see… You purposedly praise Yukihira's dish and purposedly made him win!"

 _What?_ What does he mean? Nonsense.

"… I know, after all… you two are dating!"

"!"

Souma and Erina were startled by his statement. _How did he know?_ They never even notice someone looking or even spying on them. Even if they are spotted, it would take someone as skillful as the King of Stalker to do that.

Not only the couple, but the whole hall seems to be surprised as well. Not a single one of them ignored the surprising statement. And not a single one of them aren't talking about it.

Erina started to panic, but after seeing Souma, who is silently telling her to calm down, she started to calm down and kept her cool in front of everyone.

"What if we are?" She said, the hall suddenly went silent.

"Even if we are dating, I will never purposedly made him win. Do you really think that _The God's Tongue_ will be so biased about cooking? It would ruin my pride not as the holder of _The God's Tongue_ , but as a chef as well. So be quiet and accept your lost!" She exclaimed before slamming the button that immediately buzzes a sound and displayed the name of the winner on screen.

"Th-The Winner of The Shokugeki, is YUKIHIRA SOUMA!"

"Glad to serve!" He smiled before looking at Erina, with her responding with a smile as well.


	5. Reminiscing

**Reminiscing  
Chapter Rating: M**

 **24** **th** **December**

It was 03.00 AM, and it's freezing outside. Yukihira Souma woke up due to the coldness that seemingly seeped right through the windows and the cracks. He turned his gaze towards the windows and saw snow starting to cover his window. He then remembered that he and his fiancee has just arrived at Italy and was greeted by snowfall immediately after leaving airport.

Granted, the snow isn't really heavy and isn't really a big hurdle in their activities, but it's still freaking cold.

His movements woke up the woman that has been sniggling with him this entire time. Nakiri Erina woke up and slowly opened her amethyst eyes and looked over to her boyfriend. "Morning." He greeted with a smile, which also gains him a smile from her.

"Morning, Souma." She whispered, clearly still sleepy. "You know, if you're still sleepy you could go back to sleep." He patted her head softly, before she shook her head.

"Not really, what made you wake up?" She asked.

"I have a dream, about that day, the day when our relationship got found out by the whole Tootsuki." He chuckled. "It was a pretty surprising turn of event." She sighed. "Though I successfully evade the embarassment with a cool remark."

"Yes, yes, whatever you say, princess." Souma kissed her forehead, which made her giggle and snuggled to him closer.

They chatted more before eventually got back to sleep and waking up at around 08.30 AM.

The whole day just when by like the usual day when they arrived at a country. Going around the landmarks, checking out the restaurants, checking all their foods, try to recreate it and hopefully integrate it to their cooking, etc.

"You know, when will we go to Tuscany?" Souma asked while having a load of food in his mouth. "Finish eating first, and why would you want to go there?"

"Trattoria Aldini, it's in Tuscany. Florence to be exact."

"From here to Florence? It'll take two to three hours, Souma. It's better if we take a train tomorrow instead." She exclaimed while wiping her lips with tissue. "That's what I'm thinking as well!"

"Well, we better get ready for the next day then."

Souma nodded and both of them quickly finished their food and before going back to the hotel, they take a walk around a famous shopping streets in Rome just for the sake of it.

Their walk stopped after Erina's attention averted towards a necklace with a snowflake-shaped pendant.

"You want it?" The redhead asked, which made Erina blush slight red. "Eh, Um… Well, only if it's okay with Souma…" She muttered shyly, but one can't simply ignore the fact that she's happy.

"It's okay, working as a freelance chef has its merits, you know." He smiled before both of them made their way into the store. "Besides, tomorrow's Christmas, so I'm thinking of buying something for you." He continued.

Erina's face grow redder as he continued his purchase of the necklace.

And by the time they got out of the store, she can't look at him in the eyes.

"Th…Thank you…" She muttered silently, but not silent enough for Souma to not hear it. "You're welcome."

They keep walking while both of them are being silent. Awkward silence.

"It's unfair…" The Blonde said.

"Hm?"

"It's unfair that only you gave me a present! I also want to give Souma a present." She had half of her face hidden with a scarf that gives her a cute look. Souma chuckled on her behavior. "I don't need a present, a Kiss from you is enough." He teased.

"Then…" She looked around and luckily no one is around, at least enough to notice a kiss. She suddenly, without any warning, took Souma's word literally and planted a kiss on his face, right to the lips.

This startled Souma and almost made him blush, but he is kinda used to this side of her. "That was pretty bold of you." He said.

"Hm? You want more? I could be bolder you know…" She said while running her hand down his chest. Now it's her turn to give him his… 'present'. At least until they reached the hotel.

* * *

The couple reached their room and as soon as Souma opened the door and entered the room, Erina tackled him on the bed and quickly kissed him. Having no time to react, Souma just submitted to her actions and let her lead for tonight.

Erina has removed her coat and her trousers and now she's only down to her long-sleeved shirt and her undergarments. Souma only removed his coat and is still having his sweater and his trousers on as the woman on top of him continued kissing and playing both of their tounge in a seductive way.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulls her closer, feeling more of her body on top of him, her warmth, her sweat, her lips, her lust…

She moaned as she could feel his rod rubbing with her skin, only divided by his trousers. She smirked as she rubbed on the bulge on his pants, which gained a groan from Souma. She keeps rubbing it as they kiss before finally taking down his undergarments and exposed his penis in full view.

Erina goes down and started rubbing on his penis, giving him a handjob while ocassionally flicking it and playing it around. She giggled everytime Souma groaned or moaned, and a part of her is happy when he's feeling good.

The more she hears him moan, the hotter her crotch becomes. It wasn't long before Erina put his junior inside her mouth, licking it and sucking on it.

It feels like heaven for Souma, he feels like he is the luckiest man in the world. To have such a beautiful girl as his woman, and to have her deeply in love with him.

She keeps sucking on his dick and Souma keeps his best from not cumming too soon. "Erina… I want to make you feel good too…" He groaned, but only receive a pout from his partner.

"I am supposed to make you feel good tonight, not the other way around." She said before continuing her stimulation on him.

He threw his head back as soon as he's feeling that he's close. And after warning her, he finally cummed inside her mouth.

Right now, she's feeling the best feeling a woman could ever get, and Souma is also feeling the best feeling a man could ever get.

He leaned in and kissed her and without any concern of his sperm on her mouth. "Souma, my mouth is dirty…"

"I don't mind."

He continued kissing her before she made her way on top of him and threw her underwear away to someplace on the room. Souma who realize what she's trying to do, grabbed her waist and guide her. Erina also grabbed Souma's penis and pointed it towards her wet snatch.

She slowly lowered herself and entered his penis inside her.

"H-How does it feel, Souma?" She slowly moved her hips up and down, despite them doing it countless times before, somehow today Souma feels a bit… bigger?

Souma didn't answer and instead followed the rhythm of her movements. When she moved down, he moved up, deepening his rod inside her wet snatch. Even though he just came before, Souma still feels very lively down there and is probably even livelier than before.

Souma leaned in to her breast and sucked her left breast, while his other hand groped the other. "Ah, wait!" Erina almost protested, but forgot about it as his movements got even rougher than hers.

Remember how I said that Souma will let her lead tonight? I take that back.

Souma's movements got even faster that Erina started to lose the rhythm and submitted to him instead, before closing in on a climax. Erina moaned as she orgasmed and lubricated Souma's penis with her juices. "Ah… Ahh… I was supposed to make you feel good tonight…" She said, exhausted.

"Sorry, But I also want you to feel good, we're in this together, no?" He hugged her, and she wrapped her arms around him in response. "It's unfair…"

Souma chuckled before feeling that his partner in crime has grown stiff again. He told Erina to stand on fours before inserting his rod into her once again.

The feeling was different from before.

Souma keeps moving his hips like an animal while Erina just keep moaning as Souma's penis keeps touching her deepest insides. "Souma! Souma! Darling!" She moaned his names, which turned Souma on even more.

"Erina, I love you! I love you!" He leaned in and kissed her, stiffling her moans but not enough to be inaudible.

"Souma! Keep thrusting!" Her moans are louder than ever. He's sure that they need to apologize to their neighbor next room.

Whenever he looked at her, he saw a goddess, a goddess that could only live with him. _She's beautiful_ is what he could think. _He really is the luckiest man ever._

The couple keeps drowning in pleasure and they are not showing any signs of stopping.

After a while their rhythm becomes steady. Erina moved to her sides and wrapped her left arm in Souma's neck.

"Honey, can I cum inside?" He asked while kissing her. "Yes, cum inside."

Shortly after, Souma pushed his penis forward, deeper inside her and released his sperm inside. "It feels so good…"

* * *

"You know, we should really sleep." Souma said to his girlfriend, who is once again on her knees and sucking off his little junior.

"Really? Even though you're still hard?" She teased while playing his cock around. He just chuckled along her, and not long after, they were sleeping, snuggling with each other.

"Merry Christmas." Souma said to his soon-to-be wife, in which Erina responded with a similar sentence, "Merry Christmas."

And then, both of them drifted to sleep, wondering what will tomorrow bring for them.


	6. Bittersweet

**Bittersweet  
** **Chapter Rating: T (Sexual References, but no Lemon)**

Yukihira Souma was still on his own world of dreams before some weird voices start to invade his own personal world. "—Souma!" It yells. In his dream, he was just looking at a light that yelled his name, but in the real world, the voice came from someone scarier than the light in his dream itself.

Souma knows that the only way to not piss her off is to just go her way, and that is what he did. "Souma! Wake up!" The Woman voice yelled louder as he tries his best to open his drowsy eyes. Honestly, he would rather go back to his dream now.

Realizing that this will not go anywhere, he forced himself to wake up and open his eyes. "Yes, princess." He said drowsily. "Princess, you say…" She, by the name of Nakiri Erina, stood up and started preparing for their trip to visit Tuscany, and to visit Trattoria Aldini. "Wake up, sleepyhead. Or else I will go without you."

"You know that you can't go anywhere without someone to accompany you." He teased her, just like the usual days in the life of Yukihira and Nakiri. "How rude. Who do you think I am?" She tries to defend herself from her boyfriend's teasing.

"My Girlfriend that will probably cry if I am not within a radius of 10 meters from her."

"What do you mean by that exactly." She asked rethorically, clearly displeased by his description of her. There's no way that she'll cry if Souma isn't there for her, right? Well… There was this one time when she got lost and… she cries. At least until Souma finally found her and she cries heavily on his chest that it practically wet Souma's clothing.

"Come on. Don't be lazy."

"Yes, milady." He got up and into the bathroom, while Erina prepared their stuffs. Not long after, Erina and Souma are on the train to Tuscany, while Erina is looking outside to the view.

"Hey." Souma called her, which made her turn her gaze towards him. "Hm?"

"Yesterday I said that I dreamt about the day when our relationship got found out, right?" He asked. "Yes, and?"

"Do you remember what happened next?"

* * *

 _It was on a rainy night, Yukihira Souma is sitting on his bed, not looking like his usual self, a train of toughts are going through his head. After the big reveal after that Shokugeki, The Tootsuki body seemed like they disapprove of their relationship._

 _Well, it is pretty clear why. That Nakiri Erina is going out with just some middle-class commonner like him is unacceptable, at least for the majority of the Male student body._

 _Ever since then, he hasn't gotten any chance to get close to Erina and often he found that she is being flirted on by another student. Of course, he always step in to defend her whenever that happens, but still… It's getting on his nerves._

 _ **Is he being a bother to her?**_

 _Although Erina didn't and probably will never show any signs of uncomfort to him, it still bugs him that whenever she goes, it seems like someone is trying to snatch her away from him. Maybe this is what they call jealousy, how come it is so uncomfortable that it is practically locking him away from sleep for three days straight?_

 _ **He needs answer now. Even if that means forcing it out of her.**_

" _Souma?" A call was then heard coming from the door, he opened it and revealed the blonde that has been bothering his mind for days. "What is it, calling me so suddenly?" She asked, a bit shaky and clearly confused._

 _Without any signs of doubt, he tackled her right then and kissed her roughly. "Wai—" She has no time to react, and just give in to Souma's advance. He tackled her on the bed and started unbuttoning her shirt, and his aswell._

 _ **The Rest is history…**_

.

.

.

=0=0=0=

 _Souma, rather than feeling satisified, is now feeling even more conflicted than before. He still has yet to know her true feelings and what does she feel towards him. Right when he was thinking, a hand reaches out to him. "Souma?" It was the same shaky voice that called him a few hours ago._

" _What is it? If anything's bothering you—" She was cut off by Souma calling her name. "Erina."_

 _ **The tension grew in the room.**_

" _We should… break up."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _?!"_

 _She was surprised, she never expected this coming out of Souma's mouth. "Wh-What? What do you mean?"_

" _It's just something that has been bothering me lately, wherever you go, somebody always tried to bother you, whether it be Male or Female. In the first place, I never really deserved you. You are always bothered by them yet, you always—"_

 _Without finishing his sentence, Souma received a good slap from his girlfriend, straight to his cheeks. "Who said that I am bothered?" She said with a deep tone. "DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND MY FEELINGS?!"_

 _ **She yelled, Nakiri Erina actually yelled.**_

" _I was never once bothered by the fact that you are my boyfriend! I don't care what other people said about us or any false rumors that they spread about us! And more, Have you even realized how many girls are trying to take you from me as well?!" She started exclaiming sentences towards Souma, while Souma just sit there, processing every sentences._

" _And that's all because, I love you…" She cries, a tear started to run down her cheeks as she gasped for air trying to muster her remaining feelings. "Yet, you say this… This, cruel thing. No, I don't want to… I don't want to break up with you…"_

 _She started sobbing. It was then Souma had realized that he was the fool all along. He never once understand her true feelings, only making up things on his own. He always overthink things even when it wasn't supposed to be like that. He never realized her own jealousy towards other girls because he has been bothering with his own all this time._

 _ **Both of them are feeling the same way, yet he never realized it.  
He was too clouded by his own worries that he stopped thinking about hers.**_

" _Erina…" He inches closer to her, but she turned her back to him. And the closer he gets, the more she clutches her face. "I'm sorry."_

 _She didn't respond, instead she inches further from him, while still burying her face in the pillows._

 _He kissed the nape of her neck, which is enough to uncover her face. He kissed her immediately before she buried it again. "I love you too… I'm sorry I didn't consider your own feelings, so…"_

 _ **She looked at him with pleading eyes…**_

" _I want us to reset our relationship, back to square one. Let's forget about any of this, that day, the student body… Back to the beginning." He confessed. "… I want us to be like an ordinary couple, have dates, watching movies together, dinners, not just making love everyday." He chuckled at the last part, which also gained a faint smile on Erina's crying face._

" _So… Nakiri Erina, will you go out with me?"_

 _Sniffling her tears, she smiled and said, "Yes!"_

 _And they kissed afterwards, with the moon shining over them creating the perfect atmosphere for the flower of love that has bloomed after a long night._

* * *

 _Back to the present_

"Well, it certainly is not our best night as a couple, but hey. Good time was had by all. A happy ending." Souma said to Erina.

"You really were stupid back then."

"I can't help it! Love is a feeling that I have never felt before, romantic love that is, that it keeps bothering me all the time!"

"Well, at least now you're better at flirting now, I give you that." She teased. Both of them chuckled before a voice tells them that their stop is getting closer. "We should go now."

"Yep." He said as he prepared his stuffs while Erina prepared hers as they finally reached their destination, Tuscany.


End file.
